mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Backstory (The Alternate 1980 Map Game)
Maps This is a O.T.L. political map of the time. This is another O.T.L. political map of the time. Time line As the Soviet empire in early O.T.L./A.T.L. declined, Yuri Andropov was not appointed after Leonid Brezhnev's death, on May 2nd 1979, which was 3 years earlier than in real life. He was replaced by a political hard-liner, who hated N.A.T.O. and despised West Germany in particular. The Cold War began to heat up as the East Germans and Soviets started a blockde of West Berin. Political, military and economic tensions between both halves of Korean and both halves of German thus rose slowly until the May of 1980. A massive Soviet crackdown occurred in the G.D.R. and Poland that may, leading to the deaths of hundreds of pro-democracy rebels in both nations and the breaking of diplomatic relations with the F.R.G., France and Austria. A new and deadlier series of F.A.R.C. attacks then killed several local officials in the rural parts of Colombia. This was countered by increased American arms and communications technology exports to Colombia. Cuba was formally accused of arming the F.A.R.C. by both Colombia and Peru at a summit of the U.N. shortly afterwards. The members of South America's Operation Condor chose to dump pro-western diplomasy and formed there own miataristic political-defence block, all be it with America's covert assistance and some diplomatic support from Peru on October the 5th, 1980. Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile and Uruguay called this block the "La Alianza Anticomunista y Contra la Insurgencia Intergubernamental de América Latina" or A.A.C.I.I.A.L. for short (English: The Intergovernmental Anti-Communist and Anti-Insurgency Alliance of Latin America)- It is alternivly known as the 1980 Asunción Treaty Organization (ATO) They armed their death squads and killed several left wing Argentine and Chilean journalist in the following few weeks. The Cubans, N. Koreans and Chinese began to feed arms to the many pseudo-communist criminal gangs of the USA, and especially the Weather Underground Organization (WUO), the Black Liberation Army (BLA), the May 19th Communist Organization (M19CO), the United Freedom Front (UFF). There were many carjackings, drug farms, bank robberies and police station shootings that October, but eventually the F.B.I. and National guard, leading to the capture of Tom Manning and Jaan Laaman in a Ohio farm shoot out. The incarcerated United Federated Forces of the Symbionese Liberation Army (SLA) member Emily Harris was later strangled to death in her prison cell by a patriotic convict. That August, the Horn of Africa, briefly became the focus of world conflict as Somalia clashed with Ethiopia over its ethnic Ogden region. As the U.S.S.R. armed Ethiopia, Somali called for help from their allies. The U.S.A. was to busy in Colombia, but aid and arms did arrive from China, so Somalia formally entered there block. The economic and political fallout was horrific. Oil, iron and cowpea prices skyrocketed! In the wake of it, the Economic Community of West African States (ECOWAS) and the Gulf Cooperation Council (GCC) held emergency summits. The GCC created plans for a regional 10,000 force known as known as the Peninsular Shield to back up the national forces in times of crisis (4 years earlier than in O.T.L.). Later the Nations of West Africa also fractured along East-west lines with the neutral states of Burkina Faso, Togo, Niger, Nigeria and Cameroon creating a supplemental mutual defence treaty at the September 11th Lagos Sumit. Zimbabwe sold out on the West and became an unofficial Soviet allie, prompting Gabon strengthened already friendly relations with France and gave up it's neutrality to join the Western block. Fiji was a close ally of Australia and also had a reasonably friendly relationship with the UK, so it followed Gabon's lead in joining the West. When Peru became scared of a major occurring with Cuba, it joined the A.A.C.I.I.A.L., who it was already friendly with. Within 6 months East-West relations had collapsed and the Cold War was now 'hot', and world war 3 neared after an American war-ship's crew had panicked and sunk a Cuban fishing boat in international waters, Australin submarin nearly sinks a Soviet spy ship neat Tokelau and the China had been discovered to be arming the emergent P.K.K. rebels in Turkish Kurdistan. Both troop numbers and technical aid poured into both halves of Korea and Germany. Last minute diplomacy occurred late that November in the U.N., Arab League, E.E.C. and A.S.E.N. Saddam Hussein then blamed Israle for the looming crises and smirked as Col. Gaddafi gave arms to the P.L.O. Later the Pope, Swiss president, King of Bhutan, secretary general of the Arab League and UN Secretary General all called for peace, but no one listened. Tanzania, Uganda and Zambia all signed a mutual defence and free trade deal at The 18th of November Lusaka Summit. India said they did not a war with the U.K. and chose to go neatral, but told the U.S.S.R. it was not there fault, just a ex-colonial fondness for the U.K. Soon armed border clashes hit the N./S. Korean, N./S. Yemeni, E./W. German and Nicaragua/Costa Rica border occurred. The U.S.A. quickly responded by tightening the blockade on Cuba and sending more anti-Aircraft missiles to the Afghan Mujahideen. The South Sudanese people also chose to rebel against the Arab north of Sudan and set up the The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA) with Uganda's help 3 years early than in real life. As the world titered on the brink of war famine struck Africa one more. Food shortages become severe in Ethiopia and Sudan, leading to many deadly food riots in Khatoon, Juba, Eritrea and Addis Ababa. A later food riot Bangladesh also killed several people. Finally Race riots also killed dozens in Durban and heavy sectarian riots hit Belfast. Nepal ended it's nuerality and joined the western block due to it's loyalty to the U.K. This is a A.T.L. political map of the time. Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice. Category:The Alternate 1980 Map Game